F My Life
by Sherly.H
Summary: Le passé de Greg Lestrade , j'ecris en tant que G.Lestrade


**# Les personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils proviennent de la série britannique " _Sherlock_ " et ont pour droit d'auteur la BBC .**

**Mon personnage prends le physique de Rupert Graves [ l'acteur qui joue l'inspecteur Greg Lestrade ], merci de bien respecter**

**le contenu de mes articles, il est strictement " interdit " de diffuser/copier mes fictions sans mon accord .#**

* * *

><p>Je me rappel de cette enquête, c'était il y a quelques mois après avoir reçus mon grade d'inspecteur. C'est aussi a partir de cette enquête que j'ai eu ma carrière scellé. J'ai beaucoup hésité a poster cette article, mais comme je vous l'ai annoncé je commence par le début de ma carrière d'inspecteur principal .<p>

Cela commença un matin le 06 Juin , mon Inspecteur-Chef, me tira de mon sommeil à 3h15 du matin. Bien que je sois en congés.

Simon Clayston voulait que je me rende avec deux de mes collègue dans le quartier de Camden. On avait retrouvé le corps d'un petit garçon de 5 ans nu et affreusement mutilé. Le rapport d'autopsie : Mort par étouffement, hématomes importants sur le dos et le torse, brûlure au deuxième degré sur le visage, viol postmortem aggravé par pénétration de multiples objets et j'en passe, et j'en passe ...

Je suis arrivé sur les lieux en moins d'une demi-heure, toujours accompagné de mes deux collègues. C'étaient les parents du jeune garçon qui avaient eux-mêmes appelé la police. J'ai alors discuté avec l'autre équipe de police présente sur place. Il m'ont raconté ce que les parents étaient bien incapable de me dire, étouffés par leur chagrin probablement définitif, mais heureusement que le père avait trouvé la force pour nous l expliquer : leur fils avait disparu le mercredi matin sur le trajet de l'école. Des sa disparition, la mère avait reçu un coup de téléphone à la maison l'informant d'un kidnapping de son petit garçon et lui demandant une rançon de plus de cinquante mille livres. Au cas où elle parlerait de quoi que ce soit à la police, la voix du téléphone lui avait promis la mort pour son enfant. Alors elle est son mari avaient réuni la sommes et se rendirent seuls au rendez-vous du vendredi soir, au terrain vague du quartier de Camden. Mais ils ne trouvèrent personne et durent attendre plus d'une heure, le sac rempli de billets de banque en main.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué ce gros paquet enveloppé d'un drap blanc posé près de la poubelle, cela les intrigua peu à peu. Jusqu'à ce que le père décide d'entrouvrir le voile blanc. Par curiosité. Par nervosité. Il reconnut d'abord la couleur des cheveux de son fils. Puis la forme de son nez, qui avait été partiellement épargné par la brûlure. Sa femme s'évanouit aussitôt, tendis que le père avait serré le corps encore enveloppé puis se dirigea vers la cabine la plus proche pour contacter la 999 . . .

Apres avoir pris note, du témoignage du père, le corps fut embarqué par l'ambulance, après que toutes les procédures d'usage respectées, j'ai regagné ma voiture avec mes collègue. Direction le New Scotland Yard, où , le reste de la nuit j'avais planché sur cette terrible découverte . J'avais le rapport du légiste, mais peu de témoignages précis des parents.

La mort du jeune garçon datait du lundi matin, soit un jour avant le rendez-vous. Le meurtrier semblait prendre un plaisir malsain ç faire espérer les parents et à suivre leur désespoir. Il avait dû déposer le corps peu avant l'heure du rendez-vous . . .

Quelques semaines plus tard un autre appel. Encore un meurtre, nous avons retrouvé le corps d'une jeune fille empaqueté dans un drap blanc, toujours le même témoignage.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de vomir en voyant le corps et en lisant le rapport du légiste. Le meurtrier avait simplement roué le corps méthodiquement, de la tête au talon, à l'aide d'un objet : **tisonnier** selon le rapport. Pas de viol. Rien de sexuel.

Un mois après le premier meurtre. L'opinion des médias commençait à trouver la police franchement incompétente. Et pourtant combien de nuit j'avais ratisser les réseaux de pédophiles avec mes collègues

Le dernier vendredi de Juin, nous avons eu l'appel a propos d'une disparition. Mark Thomson, le petit-fils, âgé de 4 ans d'un homme riche. Le grand-père et son fils, brillant médecin et père du garçon n'ont ont contacté." _Le rendez-vous aurez lieu à la station de Baker Street, samedi soir à 03h30 avec un million de livre. _"

Enfin l'heure du rendez-vous, la silhouette de l'homme se rapproché du père de Mark, portant sur son dos un grand sac, j'était là a attendre le signal, cette enfoirée de meurtrier avait tué son fils, nous n'avions pas réussi a le sauver, mettre un corps dans un sac de sport c'est " HORRIBLE "

Le meurtrier se trouvait a moins de deux mètres du père, qui laissa tomber sa mallette. Le bruit métallique de la mallette était notre signal, je sortit de la gare. Un bonne trentaine du Yard sortirent leur revolver à la main, je me tenait a quelques mètre de lui. Quand le geste du meurtrier posa sa main sur la poche arrière de son jean au même moment tout le monde a tiré.

Le lendemain les médias et mon supérieur étions très déçus, le rapport du légiste avait du faire la une des journaux . . .

" Le décès est survenu à la suite d'une grave hémorragie généralisée consécutive à vingt-quatre blessures par balle. Nous avons retrouvé également dans le sang du sujet des traces d'un somnifère assez puissant. Le sujet est mort dans son sommeil . . . etc . . ."

Voilà pourquoi j'ai tant hésité a poster cette article, vous comprenez pourquoi ma carrière d'inspecteur est scellé . . . En plus d'avoir tué ce meurtrier nous avons aussi tué la victime, cette affaire me hante toujours .


End file.
